This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Telecommunications enclosures are commonly used to house telecommunications equipment. The enclosures may be suited for use indoors or outdoors. Some known telecommunications enclosures are constructed by connecting (e.g., welding, gluing, fastening, etc.) separate enclosure components together. Various telecommunications enclosures including a frame made of a plurality of frame members are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/552,045 filed Sep. 1, 2009, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Various techniques have been used for sealing telecommunications enclosures against environmental (e.g., rain, dust, debris, etc.) intrusion into the enclosure.